


Fallen King

by Darkfromday



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Jack thinking about how much of an asshole he is, Songfic, character introspection, or perhaps those are just my words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had once been great, powerful, he knew he had. What had happened? Did he deserve it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen King

Jack walked along the cold, forbidding streets, knowing that he was going out of his mind. And, worse than that, knowing too that he could do nothing about it. He had brought it on himself.

_I used to rule the world_

_See it rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

He had once been great, powerful, he  _knew_  he had. People had begged to be allowed to touch him. Children idolized him, women wanted him, men wished beyond all reason that they could  _be_  him…

What had happened?

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

" _Now the old king is dead; long live the King!"_

He knew. He knew as surely as he knew his own blood. Yusei had happened. He had been cocky, overconfident. Jack had been a fool, and Yusei had been a former friend out for what belonged to him—not revenge, which never seemed to work—and, surprisingly, he had won.

Jack was (he shuddered to think it) no longer King.  _He_  was. New King. Yusei.

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand…_

Jack kicked the nearby rocks, snarling. A few passersby quickly found a new direction to walk upon spying the look on his face—not that they would have walked his way if he were smiling brightly, either. These days people avoided Jack, treated him as though he were a plague in their shining city, or a hero that had let them all down and not saved the day—and in a way it was true.

It was not even a comfort to Jack that they did not treat Yusei, their New King but a known Satellite, any better.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman Catholic (Cavalry) choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my soul and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field,_

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_Once you were gone it was never_

_Never an honest word,_

_And that was when I ruled the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay, and it doesn't belong to me.~


End file.
